Content stored in an online storage account with a synchronized content management system can be accessed on computing devices in a variety of ways, such as through a stand-alone application, one or more application plug-ins, a web browser, etc. Users can, thus, upload content items such as pictures, songs, documents, etc. from a computing device to their online storage account and later access the content items from different computing devices. A synchronized content management system can also facilitate the sharing of content between users. Users can, therefore, create a link to a respective content item that can be shared with another user and which the other user can later use to access the content item.
In order to adequately reference, retrieve, and securely store the content items, users are often required to create a user account and maintain login credentials. Requiring users to create a user account and maintain login credentials, however, may sometimes act as a barrier preventing some users from taking advantage of services offered by a synchronized content management system because such users do not want to take the time to register. At other times, a user may find themselves inadvertently logged out of their user account or they may be using a new or foreign computing device and not want to take the time required to login in order to take advantages of the full services provided by the synchronized content management system. Accordingly, it could be advantageous to develop a means for enabling users to share content items without requiring a user to register or provide login credential.